


Past Curfew

by SLM76



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Embarrassed teenager, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLM76/pseuds/SLM76
Summary: What Cassandra found. A drabble entry for a defunct LJ community.
Kudos: 8





	Past Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Past Curfew  
> AUTHOR: Matt, August 2004  
> SUMMARY: What Cassandra found  
> RATING: PG  
> DISCLAIMER: Characters not mine. Got that? Good.  
> CHALLENGE: for the samjanet100 Alcohol challenge

12.10 – Sneaks through the front door, praying that her mother won’t have noticed she’s late.

12.11 – Trips over a wayward pair of shoes and pauses momentarily, hoping no one heard her yelp.

12.12 – Notices there’s still a light on in the living room and decides to switch it off.

12.13 – Takes in the empty bottles and the two women sleeping at opposite ends of the couch.

12.14 – Wakes up women, guiding mother to bedroom and Sam to the guest room.

12.15 – Vows to hide the alcohol before she next goes out. It’s just too mortifying to discover your elders drunk.

FINIS


End file.
